


Let's Dance in the Dark Together

by LifeOnVenus



Series: Danganronpa+: Season of Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, I have a ton of random oneshots that are just. sitting in discord dms with my friend, M/M, Romance, and this came out, listen i was just yearning, omg....and they were roomates, shorter than my usual work but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnVenus/pseuds/LifeOnVenus
Summary: Nagito and Hajime fluff...omg they r kissing....
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Danganronpa+: Season of Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213220
Kudos: 43





	Let's Dance in the Dark Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was from one of my bouts of yearning. I just want someone to hOOOooOoOOLLLLDD....  
> so i project that onto the comfort ship. yw.

Nagito latched onto Hajime, holding him close. Hajime smiled and hugged him back, burying his face into Nagito's neck, planting a soft kiss to the spot. Nagito shuddered and felt tears prick at his eyes as Hajime laced their hands together, swaying softly.

"I love you," another kiss. Hajime began to inch further down.

"I looove you," Hajime smiled again and pressed another kiss on Nagito's collar bone, a small giggle following suit.

They swayed gently a little more, Nagito trembling and biting his lip to keep from crying. Hajime was always so kind to him... He had a hard time accepting Hajime's love for a while-- but now, in it's rawest form when Hajime showered him with affection, Nagito he could feel his heart kick up a little, his breathing quicken, and sweat beginning to form on his skin. He looped his arm around Hajime's waist and drew him in closer, torsos brushing together,

"Hajimeee... My Hajime..." Nagito mumbled into Hajime's head, feeling the short hair on the brunet tickle his nose.

"I love you~" Hajime giggled again and squeezed Nagito's hand, wrapping his own arm closer around Nagito's back.

Nagito pressed a kiss into Hajime's hair and squeezed his hand back, continuing to sway with his lover to the music. Hajime planted more gentle kisses on Nagito's collar bone, inching back up to his neck.

Nagito smiled and sighed shakily, "I love you too, Hajime. I love you, I love you, I love you." He was speaking softly, like it was a secret only for his Hajime to hear. He shook a little more and let a few tears fall. 

He'd never felt more happy than right now, drunkenly swaying with his lover in his cottage.


End file.
